


we all have dreams

by uraa, valdera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, also theres oisuga and kiyoyachi if you want to believe, other ppl are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraa/pseuds/uraa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdera/pseuds/valdera
Summary: The walls are covered in vines. Huge, huge vines that were most definitely not there when he’d entered. And the flowers seem to have grown in size, as most of the flowerpots are currently cracked, even if they’re not broken, which is witchcraft if he’s ever seen it. Actually, taking the entire situation into account, he probably is witnessing witchcraft.  In which Hinata is an aspiring journalist writing an article on Kageyama's flower shop.Kageyama is apparently also a forest spirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! this is the first long oneshot I've done that has, like, a semblance of plot so. as always, my titles don't make sense unless you understand my tangential thinking so:
> 
> first of all, thanks to my friend for putting up with my screaming and actually helping this story make sense. This is our first (official) collab and it's been great!! I'm the primary writer for this one, and she's got a cute kiyoyachi fic (called possibly, maybe) set in this universe, go check it out!!
> 
> second of all? yeah, i got nothing. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Hinata grips the pencil in his hand just a little too tightly, grinning as looks at the city laid before him. Tokyo is bigger and greater than any place he’s ever been, high high buildings—one of them is the Tokyo Skytree, he knows it!—and people brushing past him and making their way to wherever they’re going. This is big break, he knows, and a  _gwahhhh_ feeling overwhelms him, bubbling up with this energy that makes him feel like he’s shining brighter than the sun.

Squinting, he tries to make sense of the directions he’d hastily scrawled on his notepad, only to realize that he’d rushed ahead from the train station without bothering to follow his route. At this point, he knows Yachi would start freaking out, but he just keeps walking. So he wanders around Tokyo, glancing at street signs and looking for the roads mentioned in his notes, trying not to feel anxious. He’s bound to find it eventually, after all.

Apparently not.

Wincing, he dials Ukai on his phone, prepared for the oncoming onslaught of screaming, but instead is met with Takeda’s voice, calm and prepared. “Hinata?” he asks, the smallest hint of surprise in his voice.

Hinata sighs. If it was Ukai, he’s pretty sure there would be screaming from the other end, so this is a lot better than expected.

“…I’m lost.”

There’s a sigh from the other end. “Where are you?”

“I don’t _know!_ ” Hinata cries out. “Why do you think I’m lost?”

“Yeah, I get it already. What does it look like around you?”

Hinata looks around him. There are tall buildings all around him, and the people are rushing past him. The sun shines down on his eyes, and he squints, spinning around, looking up at the sky to see just how far the buildings reach. “Amazing,” he whispers, and Takeda laughs softly.

“That it is. Look more at the ground level stuff, though.”

“Okay!” Hinata responds, nodding furiously. “Um, there’s lots of buildings…” He pauses for a moment, quickly looking around. “Oh! And there’s a restaurant just down the corner, and an arcade behind me, I think? Ooh, and—”

“What’s the name of the restaurant?” Takeda interrupts, cutting in sharply. “Please, Hinata,” he says, softer this time.

Silence.

“Hinata?” Takeda asks hesitantly, listening carefully.

There’s no voice on the other end, but he can make out Hinata’s little breaths coming out in puffs of air.

“Hinata?” Takeda tries again.

“I think I found it.”

His voice is awestruck, and Takeda can just imagine the way his eyes are shining right now, warm brown and twinkling with wonder.

“Found what?” he asks.

“The—the flower shop,” Hinata stutters. “I’m right in front of it.”

“Oh, alright then,” Takeda says. “Have fun.”

The line goes silent, and Hinata stays there, staring at the flowers on display, bedazzled and rendered speechless. There are purple crocuses at the front, peeking out from the dirt, bright and soft, and dark blue irises, deep and gorgeous, and pretty white daffodils that just fit together perfectly. The soft colors blend in with the gray-blue sky above him, and Hinata smiles fondly.

He wonders what it is about flowers that always makes him so happy, but he thinks it's the colors and the way they're arranged into places that feel so... _right_. _It's all instinct,_ Hinata thinks, _like the way I write_ , and the thought makes him grin.

Someone bumps into him, and he stumbles a few steps forward, pressing his hands to the glass.

The glass is hot to the touch and Hinata’s pretty sure it almost burns him (is that allowed? Are there, like, health guidelines against hot glass?) so he’s okay with the little whimper that escapes him as he jerks backwards.  

Finally realizing that Takeda has left him hanging, he pockets his phone and runs his fingers through his hair, trying to makes it look intentionally messy, and grabs his pad and his pencil from his bag.

Readjusting the strap on his bag, he spins the pencil between his fingers thrice, takes a deep breath, and enters the flower shop.

The scent of flowers hits him almost immediately. It’s heavy and almost overwhelming, but in a way, it’s pleasant. 

"Yeah, uh, hello?" he calls out, shoving his hands in his pockets and ignoring the sting.

There's a moment of silence, some shuffling, and then someone pops out from behind the counter, running a hand through his hair and scowling.

"What."

It’s Kageyama Tobio.

His knees might just be going weak. Kageyama is kind of prettier than expected, as well. His hair is held back with a few stupid sparkly clips, and his lashes flutter over his dark blue eyes. Hinata swallows, remembering he has to, like, say something before he explodes out of nervousness.

“What are you doing here,” Kageyama asks flatly.

"I'm... a journalist?" Hinata offers weakly, watching his glare grow darker by the second. "I wanted to write an article on you," he continues, twisting in his sneakers, trying not to feel small.

Kageyama stares at him blankly. "Aren't you, like, 15 or something?"

"No!" Hinata retorts, glaring automatically. “Fine,” he mutters to himself, sighing. “I'm twenty years old."

"Oh." Kageyama goes back to his bouquet, biting his lip in concentration and meticulously arranging his flowers. _It's beautiful_ , Hinata thinks, and plops down on the floor, crossing his legs and watching the arrangement come to life.

He ducks back under the counter again, before emerging with a triumphant look. “Hydrangeas!” Kageyama cries out excitedly, and Hinata chuckles.

Apparently that sound is enough to make Kageyama flick his eyes forward, and he immediately frowns. “Why are you still here?”

Hinata shrugs. “Was waiting for you to finish?”

“You can leave,” Kageyama tells him.

“Uh, no,”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Hinata demands stubbornly.

“Because,” Kageyama says through gritted teeth. “I’ll kick you out myself if I have to,” he adds after Hinata doesn’t budge.

“I’m staying,” Hinata says.

“You don’t have a reason to be here!” Kageyama yells.

“Then I’ll buy something!”

“Fine!”

He stands up, walking around the store and looking at the flowers, pointedly ignoring the way Kageyama is watching him. Whenever, he glances backwards, Kageyama is there, staring at him with an unreadable expression, and something about it makes him feel flustered.

Right. Flowers.

He takes a deep breath, and reaches out to stroke the petals of a cluster of marigolds. As soon as he brushes the tips, a shock is sent through his body, and he recoils, tumbling to the floor.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama mutters, and he can hear his footsteps coming closer.

Yeah, focus on that.

Hinata’s desperately trying to ignore that his hands may be hissing (ok no he can’t ignore that because _holy fuck_ ) and there’s steam rising from his fingers, and it looks like it might burn or something. He scoots away, eyeing the marigolds warily. They are deceivingly bright, gold and deep red, and Hinata bites his tongue, trying not to scream.

Kageyama stands above him, and all soon and too quick, he lifts him up by the collar, demanding what he’s done, but Hinata kind of just blinks and nods, because his hands look really, really awful. There’s a weird scar that’s searing itself into the inside of his palms (it’s glowing _blue_ , as if nothing made sense already).

“What the heck is up with your marigolds?” Hinata asks, voice numb. “Also, just saying, your glass is weirdly hot and you really should fix that,” he mumbles, dazed.

“You touched the glass?” Kageyama shrieks. “Why—never mind that, how long ago?”

“Why, yes, I did touch the glass,” Hinata replies slowly, blinking up at Kageyama with a blank expression. His vision is swimming. “Uh, right before I entered?”

Kageyama gives a shout of hysterical terror and curses, dropping Hinata from the air, stumbling and running to the back of the shop.

“Aloe,” he mutters, and Hinata registers the fact that a lot of things are being toppled over, and he thinks Kageyama might’ve just screamed again.

“I hate you," he thinks he hears Kageyama mutter, but he's can't make sense of _anything_ right now. But soon enough he is looming over Hinata, clutching a small flowerpot in his hand, leaves bright and green.

“Hold still,” he murmurs, and somehow, that voice reaches him clearly.

“Yeah,” he says, “I’ll do that.” He places his hands out in front of him—or in that general direction, considering his vision is pretty much full of nothing but a hazy mess—and blinks, trying to calm down the burning sensations that seems to have spread through his body like wildfire.

“Feeling better?” Kageyama asks, soft and gentle.

Something is touching his hands, and it’s like a refreshing breeze has washed over him. His vision comes back to him and he realizes it’s not just something but _Kageyama_ —Kageyama’s hands, to be exact—pressing aloe vera to his hands, leaves glowing soft green.

 _Wait_.

Kageyama is _glowing_ (and he looks really pretty, but that’s not the point _oh god_ ).

Hinata blinks, slowly looking around him.

He feels like there should be some violent reaction—or at least something, anything, considering this is really freaky but he just kind of, stays there, frozen (Kageyama’s hands are cool against his skin).

The walls are covered in vines. Huge, huge vines that were most definitely not there when he’d entered. And the flowers seem to have grown in size, as most of the flowerpots are currently cracked, even if they’re not broken, which is witchcraft if he’s ever seen it.

Actually, taking the entire situation into account, he probably is witnessing witchcraft.

_Alright. Deep breaths. Take it in stride._

He turns his attention back to Kageyama, who is currently concentrating on Hinata’s hands, staring at them intently.

 _Aw_ , Hinata thinks, _how cute_. Some of the plants are still growing around him, and he quickly realizes that Kageyama’s stare is a turning a lot more _scary_ than _cute_.

“You okay?” Kageyama asks, looking up and meeting Hinata’s eyes.

He swallows. “Uh, yeah, but…” he begins, tilting his head, “your shop.”

Kageyama freezes. Looks up.

There’s a look of absolute terror on his face. “Can you just, not notice it or something?” he asks carefully.

“You’re glowing,” Hinata states flatly.

“…Right.”

The glowing is cut off immediately, and the plants stop growing immediately, standing completely still.

"Stay there," Kageyama commands, and stands up, leaving the aloe vera on the floor, turning towards the flowers.

“You’re not allowed to do that," he mutters, brushing his hands against the petals of the marigolds, “and I hope you’ve probably realized all of that was an awful idea.” His voice is weirdly gentle and slightly sinister, and Hinata finds it vaguely familiar.

The marigolds shrink back into themselves until they go back to their original size ( _without a single sting_ , Hinata thinks ruefully).

Kageyama smiles, and the wind in the shop picks up, ruffling his hair. Hinata feels like he’s witnessing something very important, and then the flowers start to snip off new buds, growing smaller and smaller until the only evidence of anything ever happening is the scattered dirt on the floor, the bright aloe vera plant in front of him, and the cracks on the flowerpots. The room grows brighter, warm and full of light.

 _Something is dying_ , Hinata realizes, but everything he’s watching just feels like a breath of the freshest air in the world, like everything is suddenly full of life.

“Amazing,” he breathes out, and the wind is picking him up, lifting him higher and higher until he soars, flying high above the sky—

The petals of a flower brush past him, sweet and forgiving, and he falls into sleep.

 

* * *

  


_Shimizu is going to kill me_ is the first thought that crosses through his head when the guy's eyes flutter shut. _Fuck_ , he thinks next, looking at the passionflower blinking innocently up at him, and glares at it. He realizes that he's glowing again like some creep, and exhales softly, dimming the glow until he looks more like an average human.

 _Okay_ , he thinks, _just breathe_.

_Don’t freak out._

Approximately five seconds later, Kageyama is still freaking out.

Kageyama is horrible at medicines and the passionflower really doesn’t even like him because he’s so awful at this and his heart is rushing so fast because despite everything he’s done, he’s still so stupid.

Kneeling, he tries to shift the guy into a position that looks a little bit more comfortable, and then sets out to find an antidote. In the back of his mind, he knows that the antidote will inevitably fail, because medicine is something that Shimizu is supposed to do.

He settles with glaring at the marigolds, who just flash their petals innocently.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he accuses, flicking the marigolds. “This is all your fault.”

“Flowers don’t talk.” The voice comes from behind him suddenly, and he jumps, turning around and almost tripping backwards. “Actually, considering that you _drugged me with them_ , maybe they do.”

 _That guy_ is now awake. “Are you crazy?” he demands.

“Uh,” Kageyama stutters, “maybe?”

He scowls. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What’s your name?” Kageyama blurts out.

The guy blinks. “What?”

“Name,” Kageyama says, trying to catch his breath, “I don’t know what it is.”

“I’m Hinata.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You know,” Hinata says, voice rising until he’s screaming, “you haven’t told me why you drugged me out of _nowhere!_ ”

Kageyama shrinks back. “…Accident?” His voice is a lot higher than he would’ve liked it to be.

“How do you drug someone by _accident_?” Hinata cries out, exasperated.

“Passionflower,” Kageyama responds, and finally manages to get his breathing in check. “A little too much passionflower.”

At least he knows flowers. He knows those better than anyone else.

Kageyama, however, does not know _Hinata_.

Hinata sighs and crosses his legs, straightening his back. “Explain.”

He drops down to the ground as well, clearing his throat. “Uh,” he begins, ever so eloquently.

 “You know what?” Hinata interjects with a sharp look. “I’m just going to ask questions and you’re going to answer.”

Kageyama nods unsurely.

Oikawa had always told him he was awful with people.

He’d also said that Kageyama would eventually fuck up and reveal his secret.

Unfortunately, Oikawa is annoyingly right.

“The green glow-y thing,” Hinata starts, waving his hands around the air. “And that thing you did, like _whoosh_ and _fuwahh_. What’s that?”

“Whoosh. Fuwah.” Kageyama states flatly.

“Yeah! That!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he grumbles.

“That’s how it sounds?” says Hinata, cutely befuddled. “The thing you did when you glowed, with the flowers.”

“Well,” Kageyama answers, proud of the fact that he’s managed to be reasonably calm, “that’s magic.”

Hinata’s eyes immediately shine at the word. “Whoa,” he breathes out, “that’s awesome!”

He’s blushing. He’s definitely blushing and this is probably the most mortifying experience he’s ever had. “Thanks, I guess,” he mumbles.

“So you’re like a wizard or something?” Hinata asks, creating unintelligible noises, but Kageyama ignores that.

“No!” he shouts, a little bit too loud and a little bit hard. He stops himself immediately and sighs. _Wizards and witches aren’t all bad_ , he reminds himself tiredly. _Oikawa’s just horrible._

 _Blame him if you want to_ , Shimizu had said, and he clicks his tongue irritably.

He doesn’t _care_.

He’s _over_ it.

“What?” Hinata retorts and Kageyama hunches his shoulders, afraid to meet him in the eyes. He’s seen too much fear to dare look up.

“I’m not a wizard,” he chokes out.

“Oh.”

“I’m a,” Kageyama says, struggling to find the right words, “forest spirit. I’m pretty much just a normal human, though,” he adds, scowling. “Not a wizard.”

“Well, are there any wizards?” Hinata wonders, and Kageyama looks up, surprised with Hinata’s lack of hesitation.

There’s a glow in his eyes, orange and gold and warm brown, so bright that Kageyama looks away again.

“Yeah,” he stammers, “yeah, there are.”

"So," Hinata says, eyeing the marigolds warily, "are you a psycho?”

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " Kageyama hisses through his teeth, incredulous.

"Your glass is really fucking scary, you know," Hinata tells him. “And it was just a question,” he adds, shrugging.

"...That was Shimizu," Kageyama mumbles, apologizing to her in his head.

"Shimizu?" Hinata’s voice is interested. A little _too_ interested.

"She's a witch." Kageyama's voice is bland.

There’s a pause as Hinata nods and gazes around the room, finally settling on Kageyama’s eyes, staring at him intensely.

“I'm kind of glad I met you instead of her," Hinata declares right out of the blue.

"Is that so?" he asks carefully, trying to stop his heart from beating so stupidly fast.

"Well, you're pretty useless, and I think Shimizu could kill me if she wanted to."

At that, Kageyama snorts. "She wouldn't," he assures Hinata.

"That spell of hers seemed pretty vicious."

"Well," Kageyama says, smiling despite himself, “that's because it's for criminals.”

"I'm not a criminal!" Hinata cries out, affronted.

He chuckles. "No. You're not."

Hinata pouts, and Kageyama sighs, dreading the next part.

"It’s probably my fault,” he admits.

“Of course,” Hinata scoffs. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Uh, that’s only supposed to be activated during the night, and…” he trails off, pointedly looking away. “I lost track of time.”

“The sun,” Hinata stresses, voice steadily getting louder and louder, standing up and gesturing wildly outside, “is _shining_. How do you lose track of _time?_ ”

“Well, if _you_ weren’t such an idiot—”

“No, _you’re_ the real idiot here—”

“You touched the marigolds! The _marigolds!_ ”

“You could’ve _killed_ me!”

“ _It’s not my spell!_ ” Kageyama cries out, face twisted in an unreadable expression. Hinata goes silent. “ _I’m not the wizard here!_ ”

“Sorry,” Hinata mumbles quietly.

No,” Kageyama sighs, “it’s really all my fault.”

“How does that magic work, anyway?” Hinata questions.

“If you touch the glass at night, it stings you, and if you touch the flowers after that…”

“Oh.”

Kageyama shifts awkwardly and catches sight of his bouquet, untouched by all the chaos.

 _Flowers_ , he thinks, because he _knows_ flowers, and plucks an orange tulip from the dirt. _At least this one listens to me_.

“Thank you for your patronage,” he says stiffly, bowing low, and places the flower between Hinata’s fingers. It is bright orange, the same shade of his hair, and Kageyama decides it fits him perfectly. He looks up now, straightening his back and wondering if he’ll take that as an apology. Or he’ll just leave, considering he has a flower now.

 _Oh_.

Hinata is blushing. His cheeks are colored pink as he clutches the flower tightly, before finally recollecting himself, eyes shining determinedly.

“I’ll leave,” he says carefully, “because I don’t want this flower to die. But I’ll be back.”

With all this ridiculousness, he can’t help but snicker and watch the way Hinata’s eyes widen. “Sure,” he says, finding that he isn’t the least bit unhappy about it.

“You’re a horrible florist,” Hinata mutters, fixated on the flower, and then he rushes out the door.

Kageyama breathes in relief.

He blinks, and then shuffles around his shop, checking to make sure everything is in it’s proper order

Before he knows it, Kageyama is next to the passionflower. _Sweet dreams_ , it looks like it’s trying to say, and Kageyama nods mindlessly.

He slumps down, eyes closed shut.

  


* * *

  


Hinata knows there's something different about Kageyama's flower shop.

Maybe it's the magic getting to his head, but walking in there is like breathing in the freshest air, and his chest gets tight in this painfully happy way.

"Hey!" he shouts, with a short wave, and strolls through the door, shooting a suspicious look at the marigolds. He still doesn't trust them.

Kageyama doesn't move from the arrangement he's starting. "Hey," he mutters. His lashes stay lowered, covering his eyes, as he bends down, biting his lip in concentration, holding the flower tenderly between his fingers.

“Get some sleep sometime, would you?” Hinata suggests. “I’ll run circles around you with the way you’re looking.”

“I can’t be late,” Kageyama mutters. “And it’s not that bad.”

Hinata huffs. “You look ridiculous,” and brightens as Kageyama involuntarily scowls.

Kageyama actually looks beautiful, even with the bags under his eyes, but those bags under his eyes are really concerning and Hinata figures he should shut up about the fact that Kageyama is really pretty because—

Hinata settles his bag down on the floor, and takes out a notebook, thumbing through it until he finds the right page. The article is slowly but surely coming to fruition, even if he can't speak a single word about Kageyama's magic—or hidden latency, according to Kageyama, but Kageyama also _glows_ so Hinata’s just going to ignore him.

He settles down on the floor, tapping his pencil against the paper. He supposes the flowers themselves aren't very magical, and that his writing skills aren't the best either, and that lots of people don't think flower shops are anything important, but he wants them to see this—breathe in the sweet air and watch Kageyama bring life into the world, watch him arrange flowers into delicately beautiful positions—and know all of _this_ because despite everything that he hides, Kageyama is undoubtedly magical.

This has to be the best, he thinks determinedly. It’s going to be his first ever piece for Karasu publishing, but Hinata _loves_ writing, he loves _this_ , and he refuses, to ever, _ever_ let it go. Writing is something he’ll do until he lays dead on the floor, he decides.

 _Today is magical_ , he thinks, _and tomorrow will be too_ , because right here, surrounded by flowers and staring up at Kageyama, heart thudding in excitement, he feels like he might just get up and fly.

He writes like he's jumping through the sky.

It’s exhilarating, the way it feels like a spell has been cast over him; there are words spilling from his pencil like water, words flying off the page and coloring the world, as he writes so fast that he’s not sure he’s even thinking straight, and when he finally looks at what he’s done, he grins wide.

Kageyama drops something.

The spell breaks, and Hinata glances upwards, tiredness finally catching up to him.

“Kageyama,” he echoes, making his way back to reality, and then rises, stretching upwards. “Quick question. Wha—”

“I wasn't staring!” Kageyama squeaks. His face is red.

“Uh,” Hinata says. “Ok.”

Kageyama nods jerkily. “Right.”

“What’s the name of your flower shop?” Hinata asks. “You don’t really have a sign or anything.”

There’s a silence, and Kageyama looks up into the air. “Invincible,” he murmurs, and the marigolds stain red, deep and dark and full of secrets. Drawn to them, he slides his way across the room, placing a hand on the petals. They fall into his hand, withering away into dust. Images flash past him— _broken glass, storm-battered forest, trees dead on the ground, defeated, lost_ —and he takes in a sharp breath.

“That’s a pretty name,” Hinata tells him softly.

“Yeah,” agrees Kageyama, voice choking up, “yeah, it is.”

There’s a heavy weight hanging in the air, dragging them both to the ground, and Hinata hates it with a fiery passion.

_Kageyama can’t lose his dream._

“Hey,” he shouts, voice cracking embarrassingly, “come to Miyagi with me.”

“Miyagi?” Kageyama asks, full of hope.

Hinata doesn’t dwell on it. “We can take the train!” he says excitedly, “and I really want to take you there.”

“I grew up in Miyagi, you know?” Kageyama murmurs, a fond look on his face. It’s full of longing and wonder, and so Hinata smiles in return.

“Then come with me,” he whispers into the air, and something in him grows stronger.

Invincible, even.

Kageyama smiles, sweeter than any flower. “Sure.”

  


* * *

  


"Follow me." Hinata's voice is low and gentle as he leads Kageyama through crowds, finding their way into the train station. The events pass by in a blur—first this, then that, and then they are in a compartment, knees bumping against one another.

He's tired, but he nods along to Hinata's chatter, picking up a few words here or there. He's been making his way through a wedding bouquet for the past few days, which means all-nighters, because the wedding got pushed two months forward and he makes a ‘tsk’ noise in distaste.

“Sleep,” Hinata murmurs, glaring pointedly at his eyes. “You look like shit.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Really.”

“Alright,” he concedes, “maybe.”

“We’ve got an hour to Miyagi,” Hinata assures. “You can get some rest.”

“Mm.”

Right. Miyagi.

Miyagi scares him. He knows Oikawa’s never left, and the fear of meeting him hangs above Kageyama’s head, an experience so terrifying he’d love to just run away.

But he does love Miyagi, and Hinata is smiling, and that makes him happy. It’s not much of a choice.

“Okay, I’ll sleep,” he breathes out.

 _I'd follow you anywhere_ , he thinks, but he doesn't say it. He just buries his head into Hinata's neck feeling his soft hair tickle his skin, and then mumbles it so quietly nobody would ever hear it. He just sighs contentedly and thinks of faraway places and faraway hopes.

 _You're amazing_ , he wants to say, but he is also so very tired, and Hinata is so very warm.

So he dreams.

  


* * *

  


Kageyama is curled up against him, slumped down in his seat, head buried in the crook of Hinata's neck, tightly squeezing Hinata's right hand. He shivers involuntarily, wondering exactly what it is that makes Kageyama so afraid.

It's dark outside, and the train rumbles across the tracks, as Hinata listens to Kageyama's quiet breaths.

Carefully, he dials a number on to his phone with his shaky left hand, and waits until a voice crackles to life.

"Shouyou?"

"Hey, Hitoka."

"I didn’t mess something up, did I?" she shrieks all of a sudden. "Or no, what if it’s you, did you get in trouble? I can’t beli—"

“Nothing like that.”

Hitoka laughs nervously. “Well. Alright then.”

"Can you do something for me?" he asks, trying not to wake Kageyama.

"Yeah, I can!" she chirps brightly, and Hinata grins.

"Thanks!" he whisper-yells.

"Alright, alright," Hitoka tells him, laughing, "Now what exactly did you want made?"

"I guess you can read my mind like always, huh?" asks Hinata, chuckling. "Can you make me a sign?"

"I'm assuming you want the best," Hitoka comments, and Hinata can practically hear her thinking, brain whirring on overdrive. _Ah_ , he remembers happily, _Hitoka sure is smart_.

"Only the best," he affirms, nodding, and squeezes Kageyama's hand.

"You think I’ll be okay, Shouyou?” she frets, “I mean this seems pretty big—”

“You’ll do fine.”

He can hear Hitoka smile, and then she launches into the design, jabbering away.

Hinata grips his phone tightly, checks to make sure Kageyama’s asleep, and listens to every word.

  


* * *

  


Hinata is quiet. He fiddles with his pencil nervously before tucking it behind his ear and shooting him a small smile. “Let’s go.”  


Kageyama nods wordlessly, and they exit the train station. He’s watching Hinata, watching the way he seems so at home here, back tall and proud and strong, and he breathes in the fresh air, savoring the taste of what Hinata calls _home_.

It’s his home too, he realizes, that he has grown up here and that he has lived and left from here, and the air takes on a different quality, full of nostalgia and warmth.

There’s a sharp clapping sound by his ears, and Hinata looks at him rudely.

“We’re here.”

They’re in front of Hinata’s house, Kageyama finds out, and something about that feels so wonderful, so absolutely _right_ that he doesn’t question a single thing.

Almost immediately, Hinata jumps with excitement and rushes into the house, dropping his shoes near the door, and Kageyama follows suit.

“Natsu!” he hears Hinata cry out, and when he looks up, Hinata is hugging someone who looks a lot like him, bright and wild and vibrant.

 _Sister_ , Kageyama thinks, wondering what it must be like.

Natsu gives him a lopsided grin. “Nice to see you too, Hinata.”

 _She’s surprisingly tall_ , Kageyama notes, _almost as tall as Hinata_ , and he snorts, because Natsu is like, ten or something.

“Hello!” she greets, raising her hand in a short wave, and then sticks it out in front of him. “Kageyama, right?”

Kageyama is currently trying to process the fact that Hinata’s sister knows him— _holy shit, Hinata talks about Kageyama, Natsu knows who he is_ —and that makes him happier than it should, because Hinata is a dumbass most of the time and also pretty but that’s not the point—

He snaps out of his thoughts and awkwardly shakes Natsu’s hand.

“It’s already evening,” Hinata says, breaking the silence. “We can get around tomorrow.” Glaring at Kageyama, he mutters, “And don’t you dare say that one hour of sleep is enough. Get to bed.”

“Alright,” Kageyama agrees, settling into the welcoming feel of Hinata’s home. “Take me there?”

Hinata grins.

  


* * *

  


When Hinata wakes up, sunlight is streaming through the window. He blinks, noticing that Kageyama is already gone, and picks his phone up from the nightstand. His fingers dial Hitoka’s number almost instantly, and she picks up during the second ring.

“Hello,” he mumbles.

“Hinata?” Hitoka asks, tone slightly worried. “Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah, slept late.”

“It’s only eight a.m., morning bird,” she says happily, giggling.

“You ready?” he asks.

“Ready,” she answers confidently, yawning a little bit. “I got, like, 3 hours of sleep so I think I’ll catch up on that. Visit around noon, m’kay?”

“Got it.”

The line goes silent, and Hinata jumps up, combing his fingers through his hair and walking to the bathroom.

When he’s all freshened up, he runs down the stair, feet hitting each step with a _taptaptaptaptap_ sound that gets faster and faster until he’s barreling down the stairs. He catches sight of Kageyama, smirks, and leaps forward, tumbling into him with a mid-air hug.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama mumbles, and Hinata grins back, knowing there’s a hint of a smile on Kageyama’s face.

“Now, are you ready?” he asks.

Kageyama drops him to the ground.

“If you can keep up,” he calls out, tugging on his shoes and swinging the door open.

Hinata pops right up and follows him.

“Hey,” he asks, once they’ve caught their breath—raced all the way down the road before they realized that they didn’t have a destination—“anywhere you want to go?”

“Any flowers?” Kageyama asks predictably, and Hinata grins.

“Well, duh,” he says. “Follow me.”

He goes to Suga’s flower shop. There’s a beautiful nostalgia that arises when he approaches. Suga’s flower shop has always been delicate and pretty, such a contrast to Kageyama’s which is overflowing with flowers and full of them, so much that the smell lingers eve when he makes it back home. Hinata pushes open the door without hesitation.

“Hello~” a voice rings out. Kageyama freezes.

“You okay?” Hinata asks, concerned.

“Don’t mind him, Chibi-chan!” Oikawa chirps. “He’s just a little surprised.”

Oikawa leans forward on the counter, smiling viciously. “Isn’t that right, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama runs away so fast that Hinata doesn’t even blink.

“Oikawa,” he says slowly, “did something happen?”

“He hates me,” Oikawa answers pleasantly, like they’re talking about the weather. “That’s really all you need to know.”

“Oh. Okay. Where would Kageyama be, right now?”

Oikawa scoffs. “Please, he’s too much of an idiot to change direction. Just go straight.”

Hinata quickly nods, already backing away, before dashing out the door and sprinting down the street. Considering he’s already in Hinata’s sights, Kageyama must be incredibly slow today, or if Hinata’s lucky, he’s hopefully just not moving at all.

Hinata is apparently lucky, and he runs harder, skidding to a stop when he sees Kageyama’s frightened face. “Who was that?” he shouts and Kageyama looks like he wants to speak, but a bunch of garbled nonsense comes out.

“Oikawa,” Kageyama finally manages. “A wizard.”

“…Oh.” _So Oikawa is apparently a wizard. Does that mean Suga’s a wizard? Forest spirit?_ He makes a note to investigate every single person he knows. _Yachi’s probably a witch,_ he decides. “So?”

“I’m not a very good person,” Kageyama admits quietly.

“No. You’re not,” Hinata agrees. “But you’re amazing at what you do.”

Kageyama scowls. “That doesn’t even ma—”

“And,” Hinata continues, louder, “you’re awkward and you’re weird but you’re also really, really nice sometimes and you’re good with flowers.”

Kageyama blinks. Offers up a shaky smile. “Thanks.”

“I’m taking you to Hitoka’s,” Hinata announces, grabbing Kageyama’s wrist and dragging him through the streets.

“Hitoka?” Kageyama asks.

“Yachi Hitoka. Possibly the most talented person you’ll ever meet.”

“Shimizu knows someone named Yachi,” Kageyama says, suspicion lacing his voice.

Hinata smiles, suddenly feeling very excited. “By any chance, would Shimizu’s first name be Kiyoko?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Hinata smiles wider. “You’re going to love her,” he declares, as they stand in front of her house, having rang the doorbell. He taps his foot impatiently until the door swings open, and Hitoka slams it open, babbling in a mixture of delight and fear.

“One second!” she yells, and darts into the house.

Moments later, she reappears, tossing Hinata a piece of wood. “There you go.”

“Perfect,” Hinata responds, staring at the word carved into the wood.

Hitoka giggles and closes the door, calling out, “I said noon!” He hears her yawn through the door, and turns around, smiling.

They stand there, sunlight beating down, and Kageyama speaks. “What’s that?”

Hinata tosses it to him. “It’s for you.”

It’s a sign. It’s made out of a dark, rough sort of wood, and the words ‘invincible’ are scratched into the bark, rustic and beautiful. There are flowers tangled into the sides, all different shades, bright and in full bloom. Kageyama traces his fingers across the green stems. His eyes are shining.

“Thank you,” Kageyama tells him, and even though it sounds like he’s choking, it’s the best thing Hinata has heard all day.

And then Kageyama hugs him tightly, lifting him high into the air, spins him round and round, and so Hinata soars through the sky, laughing his heart out.

“I’ll make you invincible,” he promises breathlessly. “Nothing is going to bring you down.”

Kageyama nods and Hinata grows wings.

  


* * *

  


Yachi blasts into Kiyoko’s shop, clutching a newspaper in her hands.

“It got printed!” she crows victoriously, and Kiyoko smiles.

“Want to read it together?” she offers.

“Oh god, _yes_ ,” Yachi says excitedly.  

“Well, go ahead,” Kiyoko says, and Yachi stars reading.

_In a land far away, there is a magical forest._

_That magical forest is actually the heart of Tokyo, and a quaint flower shop sits there, full of sweet aromas and mystery._

_What is the name of this magical, magical place?_

_It is called Invincible._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for hqmagicfest!! 
> 
> i feel like i haven't slept in three days.


End file.
